


Escape From Reality

by SgtLeppard



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Birthday, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, a little bit, the other band members are there for like one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: Steve disappears during a two week break in the tour, worrying Sav. Once he's found, Sav knows they need to talk, at least a little bit. Maybe remind him what day it is too.
Relationships: Steve Clark/Rick Savage
Kudos: 9





	Escape From Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Started working on this after having a bit of a breakdown a few days ago due to my current situation [not really related to the content of the story]. After having been creatively drained for the past week, I come back with this. Part challenge, part birthday fic, part vent fic. [EdouBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdouBunny/profile) beta read it for me [that's a first, my shit's never beta read]. It's still something of a mess, but I can't be bothered to clean it up any further. I just want to go home
> 
> Written for the **Quarantine Challenge** on Rockfic

As much as Steve didn't want to call his daily life monotonous, it was certainly beginning to feel that way. Wake up early, morning routine, have the daily phone call to his parents and hope to hell his dad didn't answer, get on the bus to the next town, jot down what ideas he could wrack out of his brain on the ride, unpack at the hotel upon arrival, shower, practise, hit the stage, head back to the hotel a few hours later, sleep, rinse and repeat. He loved playing shows and getting to meet fans and he loved his bandmates like family, but... he needed a break. It bothered him that he needed a break from being on the road, the one thing he loves most about this band.

When everyone was told they'd get a couple of weeks to kick back before starting the next leg of the tour, Steve all but jumped at the opportunity, no doubt concerning the others, especially Sav. He managed to find himself a nice, small place to rent for the duration and shut himself in.

Just him, his guitar, some paper and supplies to write down song ideas or doodle, and some food and drink he brought to keep the kitchen stocked up.

Just a break from the routine. Change of scenery.

_Maybe I'll finally be able to keep track of the days again..._

\-----

One week. One whole week, and the band hadn't heard a peep from Steve. Sav paced about the room, wringing his hands together worryingly. Joe was currently on the phone with the umpteenth someone, some landlord or other, hoping to find out some information on his guitarist's whereabouts.

"Thank you," Joe said, hanging up the phone and sighing. "Finally tracked him down."

Sav's head snapped in Joe's direction. "Where is he?"

Joe waved a piece of paper. "Wrote the address down and--" The sentence went unfinished as Sav snatched the paper from his hand. "Ookay."

"Mate, what are you doing?" Phil asked.

Sav was already halfway done packing his things. "I'm going over there."

"Whoa now," Rick said. "We don't know why he's there in the first place. For all we know, maybe he just- needs some time to himself."

Sav looked over at Rick. "And not even bother to call us and let us know he's okay?"

Rick opened his mouth to retort, raising a finger to prove whatever point he was about to make, but stopped short, finger dropping. Instead, he said, "Actually, you have a point."

Once his bags had been packed up, Sav hoisted one over his shoulder while holding the other by the straps. "I'll call once I make sure he's alright."

Whatever his bandmates said after that, Sav didn't rightly remember as he was out the door and to his car.

\-----

A quaint little cottage in a quaint little village. Not too far off the beaten path, but just out of the way enough to be peaceful. Lovely view of the woods and starry night sky to boot. Somehow Sav should've known. Steve had always had a soft spot for nature and the stars, whether he wanted to admit it or not, so it certainly seemed like the perfect place for him to self-isolate. Now if only he knew why.

The door was unlocked -- how sloppy -- and Sav could see the small main room was littered with paper scraps with notes-to-self of varying import and a few liquor bottles. He shook his head. That was starting to become a problem. At least it seemed the guitarist had had the sense to keep himself occupied and the pantry stocked, if the guitar and art supplies in the corner and cans and boxes of food on the shelves said anything.

"Sav?"

Startled, Sav whirled around to the bedroom doorway, where Steve stood, shirtless and dripping water. _Must've just gotten out of the shower. Means he's trying to take care of himself. That's good at least._ The view was a bonus as a blush began to creep onto Sav's cheeks. "Hey."

Steve raised an eyebrow as he towelled off his hair. "N-not that I'm not happy to see you, but... why are you here?"

Sav folded his arms. "I could ask you the same question."

"What's wrong with taking a break from the world?" Steve shrugged.

"Nothing," Sav replied, "but it is a problem when you decide to do so out of nowhere and not even tell us you're alright."

Steve's face turned sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck with a towel, then sat down on the sofa. "Some hypocrite I am. I know, I should've talked to you."

Sighing, Sav went over and sat next to Steve. "Yeah, you should've, but better late than never. Besides, we've been together how long now?"

"Five years."

"Five years, and every time I wanted to up and disappear from all the shit, you were always there to bring me back to reality. Now it's my turn to do the same for you, though likely a piss poor job of it." This brought a chuckle from Steve. "Steve, are you okay?"

The guitarist's head hung a little. "Honestly... no. But thanks for asking."

"What's wrong? And be honest. Like you've always had me do."

"I just--" Steve sighed and ran a hand through his still slightly damp hair. "Remember around July a couple of years ago? How you felt the days were blurring together because they seemed to repeat themselves?"

Oh he remembered, alright. He knew that feeling all too well. Sav glanced up at Steve. "Is that what's going on?" Steve nodded. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I wanted to, but... guess I never did. And everyone just- assumed I was fine."

"But you're not."

Steve shook his head. "No. I'm really sorry, Sav. I should've come to you about this instead of fucking off the way I did."

"And I should've noticed something was off in the first place," Sav replied.

"Maybe I'm just better at hiding it, I suppose."

Sav shrugged, but said nothing for a moment before changing the subject. "Were you planning to spend the entire two week break by yourself?"

The sheepish look returned. "I- didn't really think about that. Why?"

Sav looked at him, astonished. "Seriously? Did you forget what today is?"

"What's so special about toda--" Steve stopped as it suddenly clicked. 23 April. The entire week, he'd been so focused on ignoring the world and keeping to himself that he'd completely forgotten his own birthday. He may have been keeping up with the days of the week like he wanted, but he failed to pay attention to the calendar.

And he had spent all day completely unaware and lonely. "Oh."

Sav giggled, "I don't know about you, but no one should be spending their birthday all alone. Though..." Smile fading, he glanced at the wall clock, seeing the scrap of paper that was taped next to it: 'CHANGE THE BATTERY'. It may be slow, but the obvious lack of sunlight told the time pretty well. "It's already rather late. Not really any time to celebrate now."

"Are you sure about that?" Steve gently nudged Sav's side, smiling a little. "Day's not over yet, y'know. And I've still got this place rented out for another week. Plenty of time, really."

"But," Sav protested, "I was planning on your birthday being... well, a proper birthday. With a-a-a party a-and presents and all."

Steve couldn't help but smile. Sav was always so thoughtful. He loved that about him. "Rick," he said, cupping the bassist's cheeks, "just getting to spend time with you is perfect enough. I mean, I can't really think of anything more perfect than just us, this quiet cottage..." He slowly leaned in. "No one to bother us..."

"Yeah," Sav mumbled, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned in to meet the guitarist's kiss, pulling away after a moment. "Happy birthday, love."

Steve chuckled, getting up and pulling Sav off the sofa and towards the bedroom. The style of the room reminded him more of a winter cabin, what with the wood floor and walls, warm splashes of colour about the room, dark coloured comforter with a brightly coloured spring afghan laid out on the king-sized bed, window that looked out at the nearby woods. But Sav wasn't about to complain. It certainly looked cosy.

The pair laid down on the bed, alternating between kissing and soft nuzzling as clothing was slowly removed. Nothing could break the intimate moment.

"Damn it," Sav muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hmm?" Steve pulled back a bit. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, the bassist answered, "I told the guys I'd call once I knew you were okay. I'd better go do that." However, he didn't make an attempt to move.

Noticing this, Steve pulled Sav closer, lips ghosting over his before snaring them in yet another kiss. "Call them after."

Well, Sav certainly wasn't going to argue with that. Not that he wanted to.


End file.
